Sandy Rivers
Sandy Rivers was an anchor at Metro News 1 and World Wide News, working alongside his co-anchor Robin. He also had a morning segment that he ran by himself, where he would read aloud the day's newspaper, which Marshall and Ted would mock. Show Outline Season 1 He had a crush on Robin and tried to convince her to sleep with him on more than one occasion. She always turned him down by reminding him that she didn't date coworkers. Even so, she allowed him to escort her to the Local Area Media Awards. ( ) Robin eventually agreed to go to dinner with Sandy after he told her he was leaving Metro News 1 in one week after taking a lead anchor job at CNN that he was offered. He explained that he had also recommended her for the position of lead anchor as his replacement. They agreed to meet up at the upcoming company camping trip. Fortunately for Ted, the camping trip was rained out and Robin hooked up with Ted instead, indefinitely postponing her courtship with Sandy. ( ) Season 6 Sandy went to work at CNN, and was not seen for several years, until Robin started working at World Wide News, where Sandy was one of the higher-up employees. He promptly tells the entire office that they had sex and continues to harass her in front of her new co-workers with increasingly embarrassing stories from Robin's past. Ted decides to help Robin by confronting Sandy at his apartment. Ted learns that Sandy is bald and wears a toupee; he snaps a picture, and tells Robin to use it to put him to shame. At work, Robin starts pitching a story when she's interrupted by Sandy again. Instead of showing the office the picture of him, she pulls out her old Robin Sparkles jacket, embracing the mockery and moving on. ( ) Season 7 Later, Sandy tries to sleep with a new intern, Erika. Sandy tells Erika that he was trying to sleep with her, and she throws her drink at him. Sandy ducked and the drink hit Kevin, causing him to fall and hit his head - giving him a concussion. ( ) Robin is spending her New Year's Eve with Kevin when she gets a call from Sandy Rivers, asking her to become his producer, as his producer Tina has quit. After Sandy gets drunk and leaves, Robin has to replace him as the anchor. She counts down the New Year while Kevin, Barney, and Ted are watching her at home. Future Ted says that this night was a turning point in Robin's career, as she became the co-anchor with Sandy Rivers. ( ) Sandy asks Robin to deliver the night-time traffic reports from a network helicopter, where the pilot suffers a stroke. She successfully lands the helicopter with help from the ground as the incident is covered live. ( ) Season 8 In December 2012, Sandy tells Robin that it is time for year-end reviews and that they get to fire some people. Robin tells Sandy that unlike him, she doesn't fire people for personal differences. However, she sees Patrice's files and calls her in. However, when Patrice asks her if this is really about her, Robin says it isn't and tells her that seeing her and Barney together has made her old feelings resurface, which she doesn't like. Robin then decides not to fire her. She later tells Sandy that she didn't fire Patrice. ( ) Season 9 In it is revealed that a scandal will end Sandy's career in America, forcing him to move to Russia in order to continue delivering the news. Episode Appearances # # # # # # # # # # Notes and Trivia *He has been known to sleep with interns on a regular basis. *He is similar to Barney Stinson *Alexis Denisof, who portrays Sandy, is the real-life husband of Alyson Hannigan, who portrays Lily. *Alexis is one of the most prevalent Whedon Alumni playing Wesley on the TV show which his wife Alyson Hannigan also appeared in, it being a spin-off of . He also appeared as Senator Perrin in and with Cobie Smulders in External Links * * Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:The gang's co-workers Category:World Wide News Category:Metro News 1 Category:Males Category:Villains